


cmrt prompts & thoughts

by harx



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Irish Language, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harx/pseuds/harx
Summary: headcannons and thoughts about cmrt. feel free to be inspired by any of these. NSFW chapters will be marked as such. please write these because I won't lol.
Relationships: Daniel Condren & Kevin O'Reilly, Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Prompts and headcannons. Disclaimer this is just for fun, show it to no one.


	2. ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ideas man idk

\- Dan notices Kevin has been working out and getting buff and he's really into it. He asks Kevin to open jars and lift stuff. Kevin thinks somethings wrong with Dan's muscles and Daniel ends up having to admit how much he likes Kevin's new form.

-they give each other relationship advice and date ideas but it's actually what one of them wants to do with the other

\- when the Lads think Dan or Kevin is upset they make sure one of them checks up on the other

\- Daniel taking massage lessons to surprise Kevin with because of his shoulder but he was not mentally prepared when Kevin proceeds to step naked

\- Kevin sometimes wants to be little spoon but Dan's concerned because he's so bony and skinny that he'll hurt Kevin. It's a little uncomfortable at first but Kevin puts up with it and Dan is really happy.


	3. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW DON'T SHOW THIS TO ANYONE MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY I MEAN NO DISRESPECT IM JUST HORNY

\- Dan tries to top for the first time and is extremely cautious while Kevin supports him. The next time Dan tops he's really rough and talks dirty and Kevin, who's always has a thing for Dan's voice is extremely into it

\- Kevin being a bratty sub playing with his toys and sending Daniel indecent pictures at the worst moments

-Daniel watching Kevin's streams and getting hard when he hears his "bear noises" because he associates it with Kevin's bedroom sounds

\- phone sex because Kevin is really into Daniel's voice

-Kevin is embarrassed because he's extremely vocal in the bedroom but Dan loves it

-Kevin having to dress up in costumes and arrange skits to hide bite marks and hickies Dan gave him

\- one introducing an s/O to the other and the other tries to be happy but they can see through the seething jealousy and it leads to a live confession and then admitting the relationship was just for show

\- Kevin making self depreciating jokes in videos but after the two have sex and Dan does some body worship shit

-one of them being into rough stuff and degradation and the other is hesitant at first but does it and gives really thorough aftercare of "you know I don't really think that"

\- similarly one having a crisis because they really enjoy the look of cum on the others face and afterwards has an internal battle "its not an ownership thing, he just looks so hot like that--is this fucked up?" 

\- Kevin fucking Daniel with the suit on because he loves how disheveled it looks afterwards. Daniel complaining because he has to iron it afterwards every time


	4. more prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prompts. Side note the person A/B thing is when I don't know if I see Dan or Kevin doing such. It's all personal preference. I don't own these ideas or people this is just for fun.

\- when they meet for the first time, Daniel is kind of awe-struck. He didn't expect Kevin to be so tall, so pale and so... Good looking? He totally fanboys over him awkwardly. Kevin is flustered. He's never met someone so enthusiastic about his content before, but he's significantly calmer than Dan and invites him for a drink. Dan feels like he's going to faint.

\- Kevin sees Daniel's "face reveal" for the first time. He had been oblivious to all the other times, but now he can't get the image of Dan's cheeky smirk and fluffy hair out of his head

\- The Lads are fed up with Dan and Kevin being oblivious to their feelings towards one another and set up an elaborate plan to make them confess their love for one another. They catch on to what they're doing and decide to play up the flirtiness just to make everyone around them more frustrated. Alternatively, the two thought it was obvious they were in a relationship and didn't think that they had to tell anyone.

\- five time person a (either of them) tried confessing their love but person b was too oblivious to it and the one time they finally got the hint. A just thought B was being nice because isn't that what friends do, go out for dinner together, pay for the meal, surprise them with flowers, say "I love you" and all that stuff?

-Kevin dresses up a lot for his videos. Daniel keeps an archive of his favorite outfits and what other outfits he'd love to see Kevin in

-Rtgame has a secret admirer who always sends him stuff on twitch and steam. He has no clue who it is but he wishes its Kevin. Meanwhile, Kevin learned how to confess his love from a cliche secret admirer trope and has a massive fear of being rejected but also wants to shower Dan with gifts so he figures he'll just do this and one day he'll die.

-Daniel makes Kevin soup. The only way he'll eat it is with a straw.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol what do you think

\- sometimes Daniel gets jealous of all the thirst comments on Kevin's posts and he feels he has to remind Kevin who he really belongs to.

\- Kevin gives Dan some spending money to go but clothes he feels confident in. Somehow Daniel ends up sampling some lingerie and surprises Kevin

\- Person A is sick of how the Fandom dubbed them the bottom/sub of the relationship so naturally they show Person B who's really boss. Bonus if Person B acts more subby in videos and Person A acts more dominant afterwards. 

-Kevin has a list of weird/obscure things he likes about Dan. His hands, his teeth, his voice... On some occasions he just watches Dan's Lego streams because he's obsessed with those hands and what else they might do. 

-they both like each other but are too shy to admit it but still obnoxiously flirt with one another, not knowing if the other is serious or not

-Dan and Kevin take each others instagram photos and hype each other up and suggest bizarre poses. Some don't make it to the final cut ;) 

-Dan's insecure. Kevin tries his best to reassure him and boost his confidence whenever he can. Slowly, perhaps, Daniel starts to appreciate the little things about himself that make him unique in Kevin's eyes.


	6. Someone make this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please someone write this

Dropping a prompt here:

Its no secret that Kevin is attractive. The top comments on his posts always include some type of thirst comment. Daniel is used to this fan behavior. But when their secret relationship is leaked, shit hits the fan. Seemingly everyone is wondering how an attractive and desirable man like Kevin could possibly be dating an underweight long faced guy with crooked teeth. Kevin is used to the negative media, people will be people and he tells Dan it'll all blow over soon. It starts getting to Daniel, however, when his notifications on twitch and Twitter are flooded with the subject. Even people he considered friends being surprised he managed to land a man with Kevin "despite his looks". Kevin is oblivious but he knows somethings bothering Daniel. When the news gets to him: cue Kevin's rage Twitter rant followed by a talk with Daniel, comforting him and hugging him as they confide in one another.


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol kinda NSFW!

\- Kevin teasing Dan about being a bottom, only to provoke Dan into doing some not-so-bottom things

-Kevin works as a carpenter or a blacksmith or something. Daniel needs to get a job done so he hires him. He keeps hiring Kevin though, because, God, he looks good when he's doing physical labor.

-Kevin offers to help Dan workout in the gym. Dan stupidly agrees and instead of working out he spends most of his time daydreaming about Kevin's muscles. Kevin catches on and decides to play with him a little

-Kevin hates reading. Daniel offers to read books out loud to him.

-Daniel is sick of seeing Kevin wearing the same three outfits every time he sees him so they go out shopping together. They have a cute date where they pick out clothes for each other.

-Daniel and Kevin move in together. Each has annoying habits that drive each other crazy. But when one of them leaves on a business trip the other finds themselves missing the other despite said annoying habits.

-Kevin finds out he not only likes men, but Daniel in particular. He freaks out and asks everyone he knows for advice. Dan just wants to play games with his best friend.

-one of them has a secret admirer on their twitch chat that's really just the other on a separate account. They become anonymous buddies and ask for relationship advice not knowing they're talking about the other person


	8. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, reminder all these prompts are up for grabs lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so I'm gonna change the rating of this fic now lol

\- Daniel gets ahold of Kevin's phone/computer and messes around with it and checks his internet history. He expects to find some weird straight porn or something he can use to embarrass Kevin with. What he was not expecting was gay porn, or more specifically, gay porn with... Interesting titles such as "Irish twink gets fucked by muscle daddy", "skinny Irish twink blows massive cock", and "dominant jock pins down pale twink and ruins him". Daniel decides to address this with Kevin. Bonus points 1).daniel has been watching the same vids, or 2) Daniel corrects Kevin and shows him the right way (aka Dan tops Kevin instead)

-On a stream, Daniel pulls up a suspicious picture on accident of Kevin that wasn't on any social media sites. (them kissing, Kevin shirtless). Kevin talks to Dan about it and finds out Daniel actually has a folder for pictures of Kevin. Kevin sends him some new material to add to the folder ;)

-I feel like this has been said/done before but I just thought of a phone sec concept where Kevin takes advantage of Dan having a really fucking hot voice and starts calling him whenever he needs to jack off and at first it's low key and Dan doesn't notice but eventually it's like 5am and Dan realizes what Kevin's been doing and he plays with it like "oh the chocolate I ate today was really thick long and juicy moans I'm so hungry" and Kevin is like oh I see how it is ill talk about giving you something long and juicy " or something like that djhfhd (works with either Dan or kevin) 

-a concept I thought of: mirror sex /recorded sex. Basically Dan wanting to watch Kevin absolutely ruin him and see himself ruined and watch as Kevin's whole muscular body flexes as he thrusts in and out of Dan. also maybe a bit of playful humiliation with the idea that Dan would let an audience see him get fucked. could go with camboy Dan. Kevin also gets the thrill of watching Dan's body spasm as he makes him orgasm n shit

-a concept: Kevin being extremely vocal/loud during sex and basically every intimate activity (see: bear noises, headphone moans) and Daniel being quite taken aback bc it's like he's never met guys that were that vocal with such high pitched whines bc he's used to guys w fragile masculinity or something but hell, kevin is louder than even some of the girls he's been with and that's saying something. This leads to Dan teasing him in public, almost begging for them to get caught and gagging Kevin or having his face smashed in a pillow and still hearing his moans. also Kevin wondering why Dan isn't more vocal and making it a challenge to at least make some kind of noise besides the grunts he makes, occasionally being victorious when he makes Dan squeal like he's just seen a spider

\- classic blowjob under the desk while streaming


	9. Wholesome Holiday Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome Holiday and Xmas prompts for the soul

\- (friends to lovers) Kevin gets a part time job as Santa at the mall. The other lads go and don't recognize him, but sit on his lap and ask for bizzare shit. Except for Daniel, who whispers in 'Santa' s ear that he wants a boyfriend/Kevin to like him back. Cue Kevin trying to arrange the perfect present for Daniel 1) gathering fifty men to his house to choose from but Daniel says he only really wants Kevin or 2) Kevin trying to make the perfect Christmas party with a tree, lights, and everything so he can confess to Dan, but it all goes haywire and they realize they don't need fancy lights or a mistletoe, just each other.

\- Chaotic tree decorating. Daniel can't reach the top and Kevin keeps dropping the ornaments and putting them on the weakest branches. They decide to buy a fake tree at Walmart during an ungodly hour.

\- Daniel's been traveling for awhile and this is the first time in many years he's spent his Christmas in Ireland. He's missed the snow and the beer, but most importantly now he has someone to spend it with.

-frosty the snowman au: together they make the perfect snowman / snowball. They name him Durg. They cry together when Durg starts to melt. They realize things don't last forever and confess their love for each other at the puddle that was once their best friend. They make a new Durg every year.

-Kevin shoots a video outside in the snow with just his leather jacket on. Daniel warns him that he'll get a cold. Kevin returns inside, freezing, and Daniel 'I told you so' has hot chocolate and a toasty fire prepared when he comes in.

-Daniel and Kevin decide to have a Christmas movie marathon (with the lads?). They both have very different ideas of 'Christmas' movies. Daniel's ideas are more like Christmas Story, and Love, Actually, meanwhile Kevin's are Krampus and Gremlins. They come to a compromise, somehow.

-Their first Christmas together has to be perfect. Each of them stress over getting each other the perfect present. In the end,  
1) they get each other the same gift  
2) they get something wildly inappropriate  
3) they both propose to each other  
4) they both get gifts, but decide the real present is getting to spend time together during the holidays

-one of them puts themselves in a box or a cake. Surprise bitch my presence is your present.


	10. genius me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This probably been some before but I want this about cmrt :)

Out of desperation, Person A joins a dating app. They spend a really long time setting up their profile, settings and everything, but they don't get any matches. They wait a few days, but they only get one or two matches from robots. In an attempt to lift their friend's spirits, Person B joins the site and fills out as little detail as possible, just to match with Person A. What they didn't expect was them being totally stoked about their first human match and carrying a really interesting conversation. 

1) Something comes up about why they're on the app and Person A tells the "anonymous" match that it's really to get over Person B.  
2) They message each other and one person is falling for the other and wants to meet up and they go to a local shop and the truth is revealed :o


End file.
